1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to manicuring aids and, more particularly to a combined case and apparatus which holds manicuring implements and provides a base upon which the user's hand can be supported during use thereof.
2. Prior Art
The use of aids for manicuring hands have been well-known for centuries. Simple cases or containers used to hold bottles, brushes, files, etc., have long been disclosed and known to the public. On the other hand, the basic problems incident to the use of such devices are inherent in their inability to attack the physical requirements imposed by a manicuring procedure.
The requirements which the present invention are directed relate to: (1) the ability to store and present for use a plurality of containers holding polish, polish remover, etc.; (2) a base upon which the user's hand can be placed during the manicuring procedure. As stated, the failure to attach these basic problems provides the impetus for the present invention.
The present invention substantially resolves the problems left unsolved by the devices disclosed in the prior art. A container defines an interior cavity within which the manicuring implements are stored. The top of the container has a plurality of openings or apertures therein which provide access to bottles of polish, polish remover and the like. The conventional configuration for commercially available polish containers is defined by a tapered profile which provides for a substantially uniform decrease in the cross-section geometry at the upper portion of the bottle. When using bottles having such a profile, the container which comprises a portion of the present invention is opened and the appropriate bottles inserted upwardly through the tops of the container in the apertures defined therein. When the container is closed, the polish bottles cannot be dislodged since the portion of the bottle within the container has a greater cross-section than the aperture in the top surface of the container. When the container is in a closed position, the polish can be mixed or otherwise agitated without fear of dropping the bottles since they cannot be inadvertently dislodged from the container.
An upwardly depending supporting base employs an arcuate member having a plurality of depressions in the top surface thereof. The depressions are substantially parallel to each other and provide a basis upon which the user can rest his or her fingers during the manicuring procedure.